Black Widow
by HelenNathalie
Summary: McG,HP,AD,LV Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Black Widow

Chapter 1

The Golden Trio was heading towards the dorms after VERY painful Potion class with Snape.

, Really I wonder why he simply doesn't take all points off from Griffindor! It would be much easier that way!" Said Ron with hatred in his eyes

, Yeah well I can be glad he didn't take any points because I'm breathing though." Harry chuckled.

_Chocolate frog_ they all said in unison and Fat Lady let them through the entrance to the Griffindor Tower. Harry immediately slumped to the nearest armchair and sighed. Thanks God it's Friday he thought. But to his very displeasure out of thin air appeared a beautiful bird with red and golden feathers and was caring a little piece of parchment.

, Fawkes!" Hermione got up and took the parchment.

,Harry it's for you from Professor Dumbledore.'' Said Hermione and handed him the note with an unmistakeable handwriting on it. Harry took it and read:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'd like to ask you to accompany me tonight after dinner. We need to talk. No need to worry. Come alone please._

_Give my regards to Hermione and Ron_

_Albus Dumbledore _

, Hm. That's weird. What do you think he wants to talk to you about? "

, No idea. Hurry up we gotta catch the dinner."

After dinner Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office. He couldn't think of anything he's done wrong. Nor he heard any bad news about Voldemort. When Harry reached the gorgoyle, he muttered the password and continued up the staircase to the door of the Headmaster' office. He heard faint voices but it was clear that they were fighting over something. It stopped abruptly when Harry knocked on the door. Clear _Enter!_ could be heard.

When he opened the door he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking little dashed. And to his great surprise he saw Professor McGonagall as well standing at the window looking outside on the grounds. He couldn't see her face but it was clear she was upset about something.

, I'm sorry professors if I've interrupted you….I can come later."

,No Harry it's quite alright. We're done." Said Dumbledore and smiled. A moment later Prof. McGonagall turned and walked to the sofa where she sat down and put her hands on her lap.

,Now Harry the things I and professor McGonagall are going to tell are very important and….even painful for some of us (with that he looked at prof. McGonagall, though she didn't look up and continued watching the roaring fire in the fireplace) you must understand that those things we are going to tell you, can't leave this office. Understood?"

,Yes Professor." With that Dumbledore pointed to the armchair next to the sofa McGonagall was sitting at.

,Harry, tell me what do you know about your family?"

Harry was taken little aback this was the last thing he thought Dumbledore would want to talk about.

,I….well my Mum was a muggleborn and lived with her parents and her….sister…my aunt Petunia in London, then she attended Hogwarts where she met my Dad. I don't know much about my father's family, though I know he was the only child. And both my grandparents are longtime dead."

,I am afraid that there is something you don't know about your family. Your mother was exceptionally talented witch, she possessed very powerful magic. Let's say….very extraordinary for a muglleborn. "

,What do you mean Professor?" asked confused Harry.

,I mean……that your mother was not a muggleborn."

,What? She was not? But how? I quite do not understand, sir."

,Your mother, Harry was in a very early age adopted by Evans."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. What? His mother adopted? No way!

,I know…..this must be a very big shock for you. But…"

,So you're telling me that my mum was adopted?...Does that mean that her parents are still alive? Does that mean that I have still relatives?" He still couldn't believe that, it sounded like a fairytale to him.

,Yes Harry…your grandmother's still alive and…you know her as well."

,What? I know her? Who is she? I want to…." but he was cut by very clear:

,I am your grandmother, Harry."

All recognizable characters belong to JKR not to me! Pity…

If you enjoyed (or not) this chapter please submit the review and let me knoe what you think, if it's worthy to continue or not. THX o0


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„**I am your grandmother, Harry."**

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall. _Or better say his grandmother? No he was not prepared for this. Not yet. _He turned to see at McGonagall if it's true. She had tears in her eyes.

„You Professor? But if it's true…why you didn't tell me….all those years you knew I am your grandson and you didn't tell me? Why?" He was positively angry. And he has the every right to be.

„I know this must be hard for you. And I completely understand your distraction about this. And I know as well that there is no excuse for me to say, to be fully forgiven Harry. The only thing I can say is, that this is not very easy for me as well."

She was looking at Harry and could see confusion painted all over his face. And she understood. For a boy that hardly understands his own feelings in this sensitive age must be very difficult accept_ this_ when he finally accepted the truth about his parents.

„I….I think I need more time Professor…to fully comprehend and accept this." And with that he stood up and walked toward the doors. Minerva stood up and said:

„Take all time you need" Harry nodded and exited the Headmaster's office completely unaware of last the Minerva's words: _„My dear boy."_

It was past curfew and Harry hoped he doesn't run into Snape or any other human being that would happen to be in the corridors because he was not in a mood to talk to anyone. First he felt surprise, then anger and now he was exhausted. Or better say devastated. Finally he fully understood that his parents are dead no matter what he saw in the Mirror of Erisade. And that his only living relatives are his Aunt, her husband and son that hated him even more than that daft old cat-lover Figg. And now this. He really didn't know what to do or think.

Back in the office:

„He's never going to forgive me, Albus" said Minerva with tears running down her porcelain skin.

„Of course he will. He just needs time. It's too much on him right now. Just wait my love. Just wait." Said Albus and sat next to his wife and put her into tight embrace.

He always new how to make his wife better.

TBC (maybe:D)

_And yes I know that this IS very short chapter. No need to emphasize_.

_All recognizable characters belong to JKR not to me! cries in despair_

_Let me know what you think and your ideas for future chapters are very much welcomed! O__o_


End file.
